Mistelzweig
by callisto24
Summary: Sam und Cas, Season 8


Titel: Mistelzweig  
Autor: callisto24  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/Cas  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene keinen Pfenning, will sagen: Cent.  
Warnungen: Spoiler für Season 8 und Voriges. Eher Pre-Slash.  
Anmerkung: Geschrieben für den Weihnachtsbingo in **de_bingo**, Prompt: Mistelzweig

*

„Das läuft ja nicht so gut mit euch." Castiel musterte Sam mit ausdruckslosen Augen, die nichts preisgaben. Sam erinnerte sich kaum noch daran, wann der Engel zum letzten Mal diesen Blick angewandt hatte. Er fühlte sich ungewohnt genug an, dass ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken lief.  
„Was tust du hier?" reagierte er mit einer Gegenfrage und schloss die Tür des Schranks, an deren Gelenk er eine Schraube festgezogen hatte. Nicht weil er es musste, nicht weil es seine Aufgabe wäre. Mehr aus Gewohnheit. Oder um überhaupt etwas zu tun. Seine Zeit als Hausmeister war vorbei, lange vergessen.  
Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das ihm ob mit oder ohne Grund weitaus weniger anheimelnd schien, als die, in denen er gearbeitet hatte – damals, während seiner Zeit mit Amelia - und schloss die Augen, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, das doch nur ausdrücken konnte, wie schwer es ihm viel, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Ein Zimmer wie jedes andere, in dem du mit Dean Weihnachten gefeiert hast", brachte Castiel sich in Erinnerung und Sam fuhr herum.  
Der Engel lehnte gegen den Tisch, unverändert, in den Jahren keine Sekunde gealtert, trug seinen Trenchcoat, die Haare abstehend und hatte die Arme verschränkt.  
„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du auf das antwortest, was ich denke", erklärte Sam und wandte den Blick ab. „Und meine Frage hast du noch nicht beantwortet."  
Der Engel schwieg und nach einer Weile hielt Sam es nicht mehr aus und sah Castiel erneut an. Der zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Ist wohl so, dass es mich früher oder später immer wieder zu den Winchesters zurücktreibt", sagte er nachdenklich. „Selbst wenn sie mich nicht sehen wollen."  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", wehrte Sam sich. „Du hast mich nur überrascht."  
Er atmete aus, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Dean ist nicht da", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Er ist mit -"  
Castiel nickte. „Mit Benny unterwegs."  
Sam lachte humorlos. „Für einen Vampir versucht der sich ziemlich oft als Jäger."  
Castiel antwortete nicht und Sam richtete nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Du kannst ihn nicht leiden", stellte er fest.  
Castiel erwiderte den Blick. „Es ist nicht leicht", sagte er langsam. „Jemandem zu vertrauen, dessen Schicksal ihn auf die gegnerische Seite gestellt hat."  
Sam lächelte schief. „Natürlich nicht."  
Castiel blieb ernst. „Auch wenn ich gelernt habe, dass die Grenzen verschwimmen."  
„Natürlich." Sam vernahm selbst die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. „Vorsichtig zu bleiben ist immer besser. Selbst mit den besten Absichten kann man zum Bluttrinker werden und den Teufel befreien."  
Einen Moment lang schimmerte Verwirrung in Castiels Blick. „Von dir habe ich nicht gesprochen", sagte er schließlich. „In meinen Augen bist du längst rehabilitiert."  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist auch egal. Dean vertraut Benny. Daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Letztlich kann ich nicht viel dagegen unternehmen."  
„Ist nicht deine Aufgabe", erwiderte Castiel. „Wenigstens nicht, soweit ich das erfasse. Auch wenn meine Fähigkeiten, die Realität als das zu erkennen, was sie dem überwiegenden Anteil der Erdbewohner vorgaukelt, gelegentlich wenig zuverlässig erscheinen."  
Nun wurde Sam aufmerksam. Er runzelte die Stirn, musterte Castiel. „Wie geht es dir?"  
Castiel kratzte sich an der Schläfe. Sam registrierte verspätet den Bartansatz, die trockenen Lippen, die Schatten unter Castiels Augen.  
„Du hast nicht gefunden, was du gesucht hast", stellte er fest.  
Castiel nickte. „Das sollte ich inzwischen gewohnt sein."  
Um Sams Lippen zuckte es leicht. „Frustriert? Sieh mich an: Über die Feiertage allein, weil Dean den Weihnachtsmorgen für den besten Augenblick hielt, um Erinnerungen ans Fegefeuer aufleben zu lassen. Offensichtlich haben wir uns perfekt zusammengefunden."  
„Wozu?" Castiel hob eine Augenbraue, nickte dann langsam. „Ach das. Zählt das nicht eigentlich eher zu Deans Verhaltensmustern?"  
Sam lachte. „Du würdest dich wundern. Im vergangenen Jahr habe ich einiges aufgeholt, wenn es darum geht, Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken."  
„Und jetzt?" Castiel sah ihn aufmerksam an. Um Sams Mundwinkel zuckte es nur noch leicht. „Jetzt ist Dean wieder da", antwortete er nur und nahm seine Jacke, ohne sich nach dem Engel umzusehen.

Die Bar war auch am 26. Dezember noch weihnachtlich dekoriert. Ein wenig bunt, fast schrill, mit verschiedenfarbigen Lichterketten an Fenstern und Wänden, so wie an der mickrigen Kunsttanne neben dem Ausschank. Vereinzelt blitzte eine pinkfarbene oder schlimmer noch: eine neongrüne Kugel auf. Die erwartete Klientel an Lastwagenfahrern, Junggesellen oder einsamen Männern und Frauen, die ihrem Zuhause entfliehen wollten, tröpfelte nach und nach und mit zunehmender Dunkelheit in das Gebäude.  
Der Barkeeper trug eine lächerliche Mütze mit in die Höhe ragenden Rentiergeweihen aus Filz, an deren Ende Glöckchen klingelten. Auf dem Tresen schlängelte sich goldener und silberner Flitter, während Elvis Presley seine persönliche Vision eines Blue Christmas besang.  
Sam sah Castiel entschuldigend an, dirigierte ihn dennoch an einen Zweiertisch in der Ecke. Einen Moment später kehrte er mit zwei schäumenden Bieren vom Tresen zurück. „Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass du unter Weihnachten wohl etwas anderes verstehst", erklärte er seine Verlegenheit. „Ich hoffe, das hier beleidigt dich nicht."  
Castiel nahm einen Schluck, setzte das Getränk wieder ab. „Das ist unwichtig", entgegnete er nur und sah sich um. „Wenigstens geht es an diesem Ort ehrlich zu." Er hielt inne. „Zumindest manchmal."  
Sam lehnte sich zurück, trank von seinem eigenen Bier, schloss die Augen, als es die Kehle herabrann. Ob er in Castiels Anwesenheit zu härteren Sachen greifen sollte? Dean hatte sicher nie Hemmungen gehabt.  
Dean. Wegen ihm war Castiel doch hier. Warum ließ er sich nun von Sam in eine Bar schleppen?  
Er öffnete die Augen. Castiel sah aus, als beachte er ihn nicht. Sein Blick war auf das Fenster gerichtet, als beobachte er dort draußen einen Vorgang, von dem Sam keine Ahnung hatte.  
Fantastisch, dachte Sam bitter. Da war sie wieder – die mangelhafte Selbstkontrolle – die unerwünschten Gedanken, die sich Bahn brachen. Sobald der Alkohol die erste Welle an tröstender Wärme in seine Eingeweide geschickt hatte, erinnerte er sich an den Augenblick, in dem Castiel ihn geheilt, den Wahnsinn und Luzifer auf sich genommen hatte. Daran zu denken war fruchtlos, brachte keinen von ihnen weiter, zog ihn nur immer wieder runter.  
Als bräuchte Sam noch ein Gewicht, das ihn zwang, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Als reichte es nicht aus, dass Dean ihm permanent vorwarf, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Wenn er ihm nicht gerade einen dieser Blicke schickte, die davon sprachen, auf wie vielen Ebenen Sam ihn immer wieder enttäuscht hatte.  
Das vergangene Jahr stellte nichts als die Spitze eines Gebirges dar, das sich zwischen sie geschoben hatte und mit jedem vergehenden Jahr ein Stück höher wuchs. Zugegeben, mit dem letzten Jahr war es ausnehmend in die Höhe geschossen.  
Warum also sollte es ihm mit Castiel anders gehen? Sam schloss die Augen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
Es sollte ihn wundern, wenn der nicht unter der teilnahmslosen Fassade seinen persönlichen Groll gegen Sam hegte. Nach wie vor ließ sich nicht an der Tatsache rütteln, dass Sam es gewesen war, der die Kette an Katastrophen in Gang gesetzt hatte. Dean hätte sich nicht manipulieren lassen und das letzte Siegel gebrochen. Castiel wäre nie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, der Himmel wäre noch der Himmel und kein Kriegsschauplatz.  
Sam bremste seine Gedanken und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, trank ohne abzusetzen, zwang Erinnerungen und Selbstvorwürfe fort. Wenigstens war Luzifer ein gutes Training gewesen, wenn es darum ging, Kontrolle über die eigenen Gedanken und Empfindungen vorzutäuschen. Nicht gut genug allerdings.  
„Das war nicht deine Schuld", sagte Castiel und Sam öffnete die Augen, lehnte sich in der Bank zurück und setzte das Bier ab. Er wartete, doch Castiel war offensichtlich fertig. Die Augen des Engels wanderten zurück zum Fenster und dann zu dem Christbaum, den er anstarrte, als berge er ein schwer zu lösendes Geheimnis.  
Sam seufzte. Der Engel sah nicht gerade aus wie das blühende Leben. Fraglos stimmte mit ihm etwas nicht. Andererseits, wann stimmte mit einem von ihnen überhaupt irgendetwas?  
Keine Frage, dass Castiel früher oder später unter all dem zusammengebrochen war. Im Gegensatz zu Dean machte er auch nicht den Eindruck, als habe ihm das Fegefeuer einen Weggefährten oder ein seltsam perverses Vergnügen verschafft. Erholt hatte er sich dort sich nicht. Und das einsame Umherirren half nicht weiter, soweit war Sam mit seinen Erkenntnissen auch schon gelangt.  
„Mir geht es gut."  
Sam sah auf. Sein Blick blieb an den blauen Augen des Engels hängen, die merkwürdig glänzten. Und was war das? Lächelten sie? Waren das winzige Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln?  
Sam schluckte. Sein Blick sank tiefer, fand Castiels Lippen. Tatsächlich, der Engel lachte lautlos.  
„Was ist so komisch?" Es sollte nicht ärgerlich klingen, aber Sam war der Rätsel und der verwirrenden Gefühle müde.  
„Dass du dich um mich sorgst", antwortete Castiel.  
„Ich sorge mich nicht um dich", gab Sam zurück. „Was sollte das auch bringen?"  
Castiel nickte, lächelte immer noch. „Ich kenne dich seit deiner Geburt, du solltest mich nicht anlügen."  
Sam wandte den Blick ab, nahm die Bierflasche in beide Hände und begann das Etikett abzuzupfen.  
Er räusperte sich, bevor er sprach. „Seit meiner Geburt? Das kommt mir nicht so vor."  
Er hörte Castiels Seufzen. „Ein wenig missverständlich war das wohl. Als Engel habe ich dich aufwachsen sehen. Das ist etwas anderes, als dir im Körper eines Menschen zu begegnen. Der Abstand ist sehr groß, eine Verbindung kann nicht entstehen."  
„Schon gut." Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Ist nur schwer, sich das vorzustellen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Sache, zu Engeln zu beten und sich ihre Gestalt auszumalen. Mit Flügeln und Locken. Zu erfahren, dass sie einen als eine Art Laborratte betrachten, ernüchtert ein wenig." Er lächelte schief.  
„Ich weiß." Castiels Stimme war leise. „Jetzt weiß ich das."  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, schüttelte die plötzlich aufkommende Ahnung von Vertrautheit ab.  
„Ist auch egal", meinte er. „Mit Dean war das sicher anders."  
Als Castiel schwieg, sah Sam auf, fuhr jedoch damit fort, an dem Etikett zu zupfen.  
Castiel blickte ihn an, seine Augen so blau, wie es bei dem schwachen Licht nicht möglich sein sollte.  
„Natürlich war es das", sagte Castiel schließlich. „Es war schmerzhaft zu sehen, wie er seinen Glauben verlor. Ähnlich wie dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich mehr und mehr im Kampf verliert."  
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sprach. „Das war es doch, was ihr wolltet. Einen Krieger."  
Castiel blinzelte nicht, sein Blick blieb unverwandt auf Sam gerichtet. „Ein Krieger bist du auch."  
„Was soll das heißen?" Sams Kehle wurde trocken und er nahm das Bier wieder auf, trank einen weiteren Schluck.  
Als er Castiel wieder ansah, betrachtete der ihn aufmerksam.  
Langsam und überlegt antwortete der Engel. „Ob manipuliert, unter dem Einfluss von Dämonenblut oder voller Zorn, du hast doch nie allein um des Kampfes willen gekämpft und getötet. Es ging dir immer um mehr. Es geht dir immer um mehr. Du suchst einen Grund, um zu handeln, wägst ab und lässt den Verstand entscheiden."  
Sam lachte trocken. „Ich glaube kaum, dass das zutrifft. Du musst einen anderen Jäger aus den Wolken heraus beobachtet haben. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich im vergangenen Jahr gar nichts getan habe."  
Castiel spitzte die Lippen, nickte dann. „Du hattest auch keinen wirklichen Grund."  
„Den hatte ich … hätte ich …" Sam brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf und leerte die Flasche. Er warf einen Blick auf Castiels noch fast volle und stand auf. „Ich hole mir noch eine."  
„Warte." Bevor er sich zur Theke umdrehen konnte, hatte Castiel seine Hand gepackt. Die Finger des Engels waren kühl und Sam schauderte unwillkürlich.  
Sam sah auf den Engel herunter. Dessen Augen wirkten beinahe bittend. „Ignoriere was ich gerade sagte. Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit zu viel nachgedacht."  
Sam unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, den Griff zu lösen, scheiterte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist kein Problem, Cas." Er runzelte die Stirn, als Castiel ihn weiter anstarrte und immer noch festhielt.  
„Was ist?", fragte er schließlich. „Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen? Erdnüsse?"  
Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du noch mehr trinkst. Ich will, dass du einen klaren Kopf behältst."  
Sam lachte freudlos. „Es ist Weihnachten. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt."  
Doch sein Lachen erstarb, als Castiel nicht damit aufhörte, ihn mit seinem Blick und seinen Händen festzuhalten. Engelsstärke und Engelskälte drangen in seine Glieder ein.  
„Was willst du von mir?", fragte er schließlich verunsichert.  
Castiel presste seine Lippen zusammen und löste seinen Blick. Doch drängten sich die Finger beider Hände immer noch in Sams Handgelenk. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und Sam schien es, als nähme die Nacht einen helleren, wärmeren Ton an.  
„Mir ist etwas klar geworden", sagte Castiel leise. „Während ich darüber nachdachte, was Dean in Benny sieht. Einen Kampfgefährten, einen Freund, vielleicht einen Vertrauten. Aber nicht mehr."  
„Ich verstehe nicht." Sam blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Natürlich nicht." Castiel lächelte, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt.  
„Es ist seltsam, als Engel. Man ist nie allein. Immer aufgehoben in der Hierarchie. Man kennt nichts anderes. Bis dann alles endet und die Einsamkeit beginnt. Erst ungewohnt, man kann sie nicht identifizieren, weiß nicht, was einem fehlt. Und die Menschheit ist so anders, so komplex, veränderlich, ungehorsam in jeder Beziehung. Jemandem zu vertrauen gleicht einem Glücksspiel, ohne Aussicht auf Gewinn."  
Er schwieg und Sam räusperte sich hilflos. Seine Finger wurden kalt in Castiels Griff und er begann zu zittern.  
Ganz plötzlich, als bemerke er nun erst Sams Reaktion, ließ Castiel ihn los, erhob sich gleichzeitig von seinem Sitz und legte zu Sams Überraschung den Arm um seine Schulter, schob ihn zur Tür.  
„Dort draußen", sagte er, „fühlt Dean sich wohl. Es gefällt ihm, während der heiligen Nächte auf Dämonenjagd zu sein."  
Sam kniff die Augen zusammen, duckte sich, als Castiel ihn durch die Tür drängte.  
„Es ist Dean", sagte er schließlich, als die Kälte der Nacht ihn umhüllte. „Und das, was er als seine Bestimmung erkannt hat."  
Er atmete aus, die eigenen Worte sanken tief in ihn ein. Die Nacht war klar und jetzt erkannte er, woher die Helligkeit stammte. Gleich neben der Kante des Vordaches, unter dem sie standen, befand sich ein bleicher Mond am Himmel. Beinahe voll, erleuchtete die Scheibe die Ebene, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Und plötzlich wusste Sam was Castiel wusste. Fühlte Dean in der Ferne, fühlte das Adrenalin, das den antrieb, die Aufregung und Ekstase, die ihm die Jagd verschaffte.  
Castiels Arm lag immer noch um seine Schultern und der Engel war ihm so nahe, dass er ihn spüren, die Atemzüge hören konnte.  
„Ich denke", sagte Castiel, „dass du deine Bestimmung noch finden musst."  
Sam atmete aus. Für einen Augenblick stand die Welt still. „Ist das denn Bestimmung?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang heiser.  
„Vielleicht auch Schicksal", antwortete Castiel. „Oder Magie."  
Als Sam ihn ansah, lächelte der Engel. Und das Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht leuchten, zeigte sich bis in die funkelnden Pupillen.  
„Siehst du?", fragte Castiel und sein Blick wanderte in die Höhe. Direkt über ihnen, an einem Balken unter dem Vordach, baumelte ein grüner Mistelzweig.  
Sam schluckte. „Das ist ein Fruchtbarkeitssymbol", wandte er ein, zu nervös, um seine Worte zu filtern.  
Castiels trat einen Schritt näher, stand nun vor ihm, so nah, dass ihre Körper sich fast frontal berührten.  
„Das ist nur eine Pflanze", korrigierte er und während eine Hand Sams Schulter hielt, wanderte die andere in dessen Nacken, zog Sam zu sich, bis dessen Lippen seine berührten und die Kälte des Engels mit Sams aufflammender Hitze zu einem Kuss verschmolz.


End file.
